


Such A Tease

by Helpimtrash



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, S&M, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, i honestly dont know what to tag this with, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpimtrash/pseuds/Helpimtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon thought it would be a good idea to tease Dallon all day long, but as soon as they got back to the hotel, Brendon paid for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s the middle of a concert, and Brendon was such a tease. He knew exactly what Dallon liked, and he was taking advantage of that. Smirking, lip biting, and even slight whimpering. He was making it so hard for Dallon to focus on anything besides how badly he wanted to fuck him.

Brendon was doing anything he could to get as close to Dallon as possible. At one point, Dallon could have kissed him he was so close. Dallon had an ever growing bulge in his pants, and he knew Brendon could tell. He couldn’t wait til the show was over and they were back at the hotel. 

After about two more hours of Brendon relentlessly teasing Dallon, they were in the hotel. As soon as the door closed, Dallon had Brendon shoved against a wall.  
“Was my dirty little slut having fun today?” Dallon asked before kissing up and down Brendon’s neck, causing goosebumps to rise.

Breathlessly, Brendon said, “Yes, Sir. I wanted you so badly today. All I could think about is how much I wanted you to make me moan.” Dallon’s breath hitched for a moment before his lips were crashing against Brendon’s. The kiss was desperate, like they needed the taste of each other as much as they needed air. 

“You’ve been such a naughty boy, haven’t you?” Dallon growled when he pulled away from the kiss. Brendon looked slightly annoyed because Dallon stopped kissing him.

“Mhm…” Brendon halfhearted replied before leaning in for another kiss. Dallon quickly grabbed Brendon’s hands and pinned them on the wall above his head. 

“Did I say you could kiss me, or are you just so eager that you think you can do whatever you want?” Dallon teased as a playful smirk grew on his face.

“No, Sir.” Brendon began grinding on Dallon’s thigh. Dallon immediately moved his leg and grabbed a fist full of Brendon’s hair, forcing the younger man to look at him. 

“You’re such a needy little slut. I think we should take care of that, don’t you?” Dallon released Brendon’s hair, Brendon immediately looked down, not wanting Dallon to know this is what he was hoping would happen.

“Yes, Sir. How are you going to punish me?” Brendon shyly replied. 

“I think I’ll make it a surprise. Strip.” Dallon let go of Brendon and went over to the suitcases. 

After Brendon finished undressing, he noticed Dallon was taking an abnormally long time getting things. He figured Dallon would just grab a condom, some lube, and maybe a blindfold or some handcuffs. A few agonizingly long minutes later, Dallon told Brendon to go bend over the foot of the bed with a pillow under his hips. After a few seconds, Brendon was ready.

“You know you aren’t supposed to tease me, don’t you?” Dallon inquired. 

“Yes, Sir.” Brendon replied as he squirmed a little.

“I think I should punish that perfect little ass of yours. You might like that a little too much, I don’t think it’d get the point across. ” Dallon used the tip of his finger to trace a line from Brendon’s lower back to his upper thigh and back up. He could feel the younger man tremble under his touch. “So, how about you reunite with an old friend.”   
Dallon withdrew his hand and reached for something from the table behind him and suddenly Brendon felt something incredibly familiar teasing his entrance. As Dallon began pushing the plug in, Brendon let out a small moan. When the plug was finally in all of the way, Dallon went back to tracing patterns with his fingertip on Brendon’s ass. 

“Is my dirty little slut ready for his punishment?” Dallon squeezed Brendon’s ass, earning a moan.

“Yes, Sir.” Brendon replied hesitantly. 

“I want you to count. If you mess up, we’re starting over. Understand?”

Brendon nodded, almost immediately, Dallon brought his hand down on Brendon’s ass, leaving a bright red hand print. Brendon jerked his head back, “Fuck, harder, please, fuck!” he cried out. A few seconds later, Brendon remembered he was supposed to count. “One.” He said shyly. Dallon brought his hand down again, slightly harder this time. Brendon moaned out a two along with a few profanities. 

Once they hit 20, Brendon was a moaning mess, he could barely count. Dallon wanted to have a little more fun with him on this final ten, so he flipped the switch on the plug to the setting labeled one and a quiet buzz began. Brendon jerked his head up as if someone had shocked him. 

“You only have ten left, and since you’ve done so well, I wanted to make things a little challenging for you. Don’t cum, and I’ll finally fuck you. If you do cum, I think I’ll have you wear this -” Dallon twisted the plug - “on stage tomorrow. I don’t know if that’s a bad thing though, I think you might enjoy it.” Dallon grabbed a hold of the younger man’s hair and made Brendon look at him. “Would you like that, you needy slut?” Dallon teased. 

“Y-yes, Sir. I would love either of those.” Brendon looked as if any moment he would cum. Dallon released Brendon’s hair and raised his hand up. The older man’s hand crashed upon Brendon’s skin. He yelped and whimpered out a faint 21. He was a complete mess. His hair was plastered to his forehead, his breathing was as if he just came back from a run.

Dallon clicked the switch up to the setting labelled two. Brendon closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. Dallon brought his hand back up and as soon as it made contact with Brendon’s ass, he came. 

After Brendon finished, Dallon had to practically carry him to the bathroom. Brendon almost fell asleep several times while Dallon was trying to help him get cleaned up. When Brendon was finally decent, Dallon helped him into bed. As they laid together, Dallon pulled Brendon close to him. He stroked the younger man’s hair and told him how good he did today until he finally fell asleep. Dallon couldn’t wait for the show tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Dallon fuck. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's THROAM day! That fic inspired me to write today after taking nearly a week off! If anyone wants me to write more longer fics like this, please let me know! If I don't reply to your comment, feel free to message me on tumblr @helpiliketoomanythings! I hope you enjoy this fic, I enjoyed writing it!

           “Stop stalling. If you keep this up, I’ll turn it on the highest setting.” Dallon scolded Brendon as the younger man took 10 minutes to get dressed. The threat definitely worked, as Brendon was ready in less than 5 minutes. Dallon and Brendon left the room to go meet up with the rest of the band and head to the venue.

           Brendon was shifting uncomfortably in his seat while him and the band were waiting in the green room. Everyone could tell something was up with him, but only Dallon and Brendon knew what. Brendon hasn’t even walked on stage yet, and he’s already having a hard time. 

           The crowd erupted in cheers as the visuals began to play of the screens, signaling the beginning of the show. Dallon, Kenny, and Dan ran out on stage and took their places. They started “Don’t Threaten Me With A Good Time”, the crowd seemed to grow impossibly loud as Brendon appeared, sporting a smile as he sang and made his way around the stage. 

           Brendon was looking a little nervous during the concert, and as it progressed, he got more and more distracted. Dallon tried to hide his grin when Brendon stumbled over his words, or when he actually stumbled. The older man secretly wished he had turned the plug to a higher setting before they came out here. 

           Brendon walks over to Dallon and begins to do a little dance with him during “Girls/Girls/Boys” and as the singer walked away, Dallon slapped his ass, causing Brendon to trip over the lyrics. The fans all screamed, one girl yelled something about Brallon. Dallon smiled to himself, Brallon shippers would have a hayday if they knew what was really going on. 

            It was easy to tell Brendon was turned on. From the way he was flushed and sweaty, to the obvious tent in his jeans, he looked as if he could cum at any moment. Dallon began to plan what he wanted to do with the younger man once they were alone. He knew he was going to fuck him, but how was the question. Tour bus bunks are out of the question, but maybe they could do it in the bathroom. Dallon could press Brendon up against the wall, or maybe bend him over the counter. Dallon worried Brendon might be too loud for that, so Dallon ruled anything on the bus out. The dressing room could work, since the rest of the band tends to leave and go for the bus as soon as the show is over. Fucking Brendon doggy style on the couch, or switching it up and letting Brendon ride him. There were so many choices, but for right now, Dallon needed to focus on finishing this concert.

           When the show was over, Dallon took Brendon by the hand and led him to the dressing room. Dallon couldn’t get the door shut fast enough, his lips latched on to Brendon’s and the older man began to work on taking off his shirt with the help of his lover. 

           “You looked so fucking hot out there.” Dallon was slipping out of his pants, then helped Brendon take his off. “You were so good, I wanted to fuck you so badly.” Dallon was biting on Brendon’s collarbone, marking him. “You’re going to be so fucking sore tomorrow, I can’t wait til I have you screaming my name.” Brendon began pushing his hips against Dallon and lightly moaning, he was so hard. 

           “What are you waiting for? Fuck me already.” Brendon whinned, he was getting impatient while Dallon was taking his time, kissing every part of Brendon he could reach. Brendon began to tug down his underwear, allowing his cock to slap against his stomach. The younger man hissed as the cold air hit his shaft. Dallon jerked off his underwear and quickly went to grab the lube and condom from his bag. 

           “All fours, on the couch.” Dallon ordered. Brendon complied immediately. “Good boy,” Dallon complimented as he got behind Brendon and pulled the plug out and set in on the table. Brendon whinned at the absence, but he was quickly met with a finger teasing his entrance. “I’ve been thinking about how bad I want to fuck you all day, Just knowing how dirty you’ve been today.” Dallon pushed his finger in all the way, earning a moan from Brendon. 

            “I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day on stage, I want you so badly. I want you to fuck me til I can’t walk and I lost my voice from screaming your name so much.” Brendon pushed back as Dallon started to add another finger. Brendon probably didn’t need to be stretched considering the fact that he has been wearing the plug all day, but Dallon enjoyed making Brendon wait for it. 

            Dallon removed his fingers and put on the condom. Brendon spread his legs a bit farther, preparing to take Dallon’s cock. The older man lined up with Brendon’s hole and slowly pushed in, feeling the younger man’s muscles press around him. “Fuck, Bren, you’re still so tight.” 

            Dallon slowly began to thrust, trying to find Brendon’s prostate. Brendon was already a mess, but when Dallon found the spot, Brendon moaned Dallon’s name, lust dripping on every syllable. Brendon flipped over, he always prefered this position. Dallon leaned forward, pinning Brendon’s arms above his head and began to kiss the younger man.

            Brendon was getting close, precum dripping onto his stomach. With one hand still pinning the younger man down, Dallon began to pay attention to Brendon’s cock. He rubbed the slit of Brendon’s cock, getting precum all over his hand before he moved down, matching pace with his thrusts. Brendon’s moans were getting more intense, his breathing was more frantic, and the kiss was more desperate. 

            “I’m- I’m gonna fucking cum.” Brendon was twisting beneath Dallon, overcome by pleasure. Dallon started going faster, harder and deeper, making sure to hit Brendon’s prostate with every thrust. Brendon came, his load landing all over his and Dallon’s stomach and on Dallon’s hand. Dallon came a few thrusts later. He pulled out of Brendon, and leaned down to sloppily kiss him once more before getting up to go get towels to start cleaning up the mess.

            “You were fucking amazing, Dal.” Brendon says as he props himself up on his elbow. “But I think I was a little better.” He smiles cockily at Dallon as the older man threw a towel at him.

            “You didn’t even do anything.” Dallon laughed, happy Brendon was actually enjoying himself. 

            “Well, you have a point, but I’m still amazing.” 

            “Yeah, you are. Now get up and help me clean up this mess.” 

            Brendon wiped off his stomach the best he could and slipped into his clothes. He carried the towels and threw them into a plastic bag as Dallon cleaned off. After they were both, clean and ready to go, the couple shared one last kiss. 

           “We should really do that again sometime.” Brendon shyly said. 

           “Does someone like doing things in public? Does he like knowing that anyone could find out what a dirty slut he is?” Dallon teased.

           Brendon started blushing fiercely, “Well- I- It’s just-”

           “I’ll see if I can come up with something.” Dallon smirked as he turned off the lights and they left the dressing room and headed for the bus, holding hands until they got to where someone might see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thanks to @itsskylerblue for screaming about things with me, on my list of favorite people, she's up there with Brendon.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write another part to this about what happens during the concert if anyone wants it! This fic just started off as me wanting to have Brendon be a tease on stage but then this happened so yeah I shouldn't be trusted with any ideas.


End file.
